User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Eater Beyond - Chapter 1 : Emergence
The Phenomenon, as it was later called, seemed to have birthed somewhere in what was once called the North Atlantic Ocean. Far from any coast, it expanded until it finally catch the attention of Fenrir. A team was sent to observe and document the event and its consequences. The scientists came back with more questions than answer. Nothing could be explained about that gigantic sphere that encompassed almost all of the water between the two continent, and seemed to grow by the hour. The boundary of the Phenomenon was luminous as a star, but the sphere itself was as black as night. Clouds seemed to evade the sphere, and the ocean didn't dry off, even after it covered the area of a continent. First, people thought it was a New-Type Aragami of a strain never seen. Others, more knowledgeable, feared it was a growing Singularity. Yet no one knew just what it was. ---- Cordalya Nowel, former Leader of the First Unit, Retaliation Squad of the Far East Branch, and now Leader of the Special Traveling Research Unit Cradle, looked at the photo-capture shown on screen, arms crossed and a concerned look on her face. She wore her usual bright red attire, and a sleeveless white coat, signifying her link to Cradle. Doctor Paylor Sakaki turned his attention on her and continued: "As you can see, the situation is tense. No one knows what it is, or what its purpose is. And, needless to say, no one has dared to enter it." The Gods Eater sighed and asked: "Not even drones?" Sakaki shook his head: "We lost the signal of the only one we've sent. And we can't exactly risk to lose more." '' She turned her eyes back on the screen. ''"I see." Light didn't reflect on the surface of the black sphere. Neither did the gigantic mass leave any shadow. It was puzzling. She pouted, while touching her forehead. "Nothing came out of it? No Aragamis?" Sakaki once again shook his head. This was a complete mystery. She added, joining her hands "I don't think this is an Aragami. It just stand there. An Aragami this huge would've devoured something by now." She turned her back on Sakaki and ended the conversation with a resolute: "I'm going to take a closer look at this Phenomenon." ---- The boat was like a moth before a mountain. The Black Sphere covered all of the horizont. Cordalya shuddered, seeing the sheer size of the Phenomenon. Praise that this was not an Aragami, because it would surely be the End of the World otherwise. She had a quick thought for her family. Would they be safe? The boat stopped at about ten meters from the boundary. The water was shining, as if touched by the ray of sunlight, or an underwater lighting. But there was nothing. Only this Phenomenon. She quickly looked at her God Arc. Will it be enough? It has to be. As she was about to touch the surface of the sphere, she felt the air getting colder around her. Suddenly, something came out of the black surface, surrounded by light. The men present on the boat all drew their weapons as the shape landed on the front of the boat. Bathed in a light which was slowly fading, the humanoid form raised its head. As the final particle of light faded, it revealed a human man. He wore curious clothing and armor, not unlike a knight of old. On his back were a spear, a shield with the heraldry of the head of a wolf, and a bow. He had a sword at his side. He opened his green eyes on the group and seemed a bit lost, before bowing in an elegant manner and proclaming : "Greetings, people of these strange land. My name is Frederick Woede. I am a Knight of the Order of the Wolf. I have come to this realm to seek help in repelling the growing threat." Cordalya looked upon the young knight, not knowing what to say. The boat fell in an awkward silence, under the blackness of the Phenomenon. ---- "So...he said he's from another world?" Sakaki readjusted his glasses, looking at the screen showing the man named Frederick. Cordalya noded. "I'm enclined to believe him. His clothes are rather quaint. And look at his weapons. He seems to have come straight from medieval times." Sakaki turned to face her: "Then what about the other things he said?" Cordalya turned to look at the stained glass. Behind it was the so-called Knight coming from another world, seated at the table, a concerned look on his face, looking around this strange room. "If all of that is true..." ''she began. Then what? What could she hope to accomplish? ---- The man once again raised his voice, breaking the silence that fell on the boat. ''"The very fabric of the world is in danger. Not just this world, but others as well. The Balance is broken, and Chaos is seething through." Frederick turned to show the Phenomenon in front of the boat and added: "This is a manifestation of the event. For now, it is dormant, a gate between the many worlds. An Abyss. But beware, for even though i used it to come to this world, other creatures may as well. Creatures with darker intentions." Cordalya stepped forward, looking at the blackness of the Phenomenon: "You mean...this is a portal of sort? But why does it continue to expand?" The Knight bowed his head: "You need to know only this: If it isn't stopped, this realm may well disappear forever. As did others." Cordalya shuddered at the thought. The entire world...gone. Just like that. She stumbled, almost falling down, before raising her head. No, she would not have it. "Come with us. We need to register this before deciding any further." But her choice was already made. She would go into this Abyss to save the world. ---- Sakaki was interrogating Frederick about the Phenomenon. At the other side of the stained glass, Cordalya was watching, her gaze turned on the stranger. "You said it is a portal between worlds. Does that mean a halo like this has appeared on every world?" Frederick shrugged: "It could be. I haven't seen all of the worlds, so i couldn't say. But it seems to link every tainted world, as it has appeared in mine." Sakaki nodded before continuing: "Let's talk about these creatures you mentionned." Frederick rose up: "Yes. The demons. I've made my life's purpose to defeat them." Sakaki turned on a screen and added: "Can you tell me if they look anything like this?" Pictures of Aragami soon flourished on the screen. Frederick quickly got up and pointed at the picture of a Vajra: "That...thing! It look similar to what we call a Nhandaur!" Sakaki looked at the stained glass and nod, before turning off the screen. "Alright. Thank you. Now, i would like to know one or two thing about this Phenomenon. About what you call the Abyss." The Knight sat down before replying: "It is, as the Ancient told us, the Nothingness from which worlds were born, and were it all end. The fact that it flourish on worlds is a sign that the Balance is broken." Sakaki pointed the man: "Yes. And what exactly is this Balance you keep invoking?" Frederick seemed surprized: "But...it is the natural equilibrium by which all things in the Universe are as they must. Without it, everything falls apart." Sakaki seemed lost in thought, before finally asking:'' "And that Abyss, that nothingness''...How do you navigate inside? How did you manage to get here?" The Knight placed his hand on his chest. "I...received aid. I cannot explain it further here. If you wish to help, you must follow me without questions. Our time is short." '' Sakaki rose up and left the room after thanking the Knight, which began to restlessly walk in the room. Cordalya looked at the Doctor as he entered the room, and he asked: ''"Well? What do you think?" She clenched her fist: "I think it's worth a try." Sakaki nod and said, as the Cradle Leader left the room: "I think so too. We must gather a team of top-notch Gods Eater to venture into the Abyss. It seems that at least part of the fauna is similar to the Aragamis." And, when she was gone, he added for himself: "Let's pray that it will be enough." || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic